<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slice of Life(Teenagers Learning Lessons the Hard Way) by cooljustlikethat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919627">Slice of Life(Teenagers Learning Lessons the Hard Way)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooljustlikethat/pseuds/cooljustlikethat'>cooljustlikethat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming of Age, Common sense who?, F/M, Fentons being Fentons, Gen, Just a bunch of teens doing what teenagers do, Let them grow up and mature, Literally slices of their lives, Mr. Lancer can't do one more year with them, Multi, Other shows references, PP doesn't happen, ROMANCE?????, Senior Year Shenanigans, Soooo the dramaaaa but not too much queens don't deal unless necessary, Tackles lots of teenage problems, Teachers are so done with this seniors, Working on a single braincell, bunch of references lets settle with that, bunch of vine reference, parents being parents, school pranks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooljustlikethat/pseuds/cooljustlikethat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's in Senior Year and licenses. What do you expect will happen? They're all teenagers. Everything is possible. Specially these bunch of teenagers who are more or less used to each other's shenanigans by now. Yall know what will happen now. Dont lose brain cells reading this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trying Too Hard Entrance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As students walked towards their new year at Casper High, the school speakers came to life with Principal Ishiyama's voice giving her 1st spesch for this school year.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Beloved staff and my dearest students'</em>
</p>
<p>Freshmens looked up but kept on walking. Observing other students, looking for their friends or if they have someone they know they can approach or walk with, and greeting the campus' welcoming committee.</p>
<p>
  <em>'A very good morning to each and everyone of you. It is indeed a great scene to see all of you gathered in the morning after a very long while away.'</em>
</p>
<p>Sophomores and Juniors met up with their friends and greeted some teachers while walking towards the hallway, only partially listening and some causing slight ruckus that were quickly prevented by the teachers near them.</p>
<p>
  <em>'I have always questioned myself. What is so special about success? Why can't I be second or third in anything I do? Is it necessary to be successful always. I would say yes Success gives you fame and fame gives you notable status.'</em>
</p>
<p>Mr. Lancer and Ms. Tetslaff, both at the front doors of the campus, heaved a sigh and made eye contact. Looking almost worried. As a long time teachers of this school, they have familiarized themeselves in a lot of absurd situations.</p>
<p>In other schools, they have bullies, pranks, manmade incidents that threats the life of everyone on campus, y'know the usual students shenanigans. In casper high, they have all those too, with a few additions like Ghosts, Dragons, out-of-nowhere-concerts of a one hit wonder, students that are possibly necrophiliac, or could hack through the school's systems making the previous IT resigned, or students who pulls out a protest right under their own noses overnight.</p>
<p>Seriously, they don't get paid enough for this. The newly recruited staffs will learn this sooner rather than later.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Now, what is the secret of success? If we dig and explore the secret of success there is only one mantra behind it <strong>"Patience and Perseverance" </strong>All great leaders have reached victory through constant Perseverance.'</em>
</p>
<p>The reason that got both extremely experienced teachers worried is because they hadn't seen a single senior student walk up inside the building nor drive up to the school parking lot. The new staffs aren't worried because it's the first day of the new school year. Surely, the students wouldn't anything on the first day? Ahh.. newbies.</p>
<p>To be unworried is what Mr. Lancer wanted to be right about now.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Famous scientists and sports persons never gave up and stood with patience till they tasted victory. It is rightly said that "Anything well begun is half done". Similarly I cannot deny that anything that is started with positive attitude is already done.'</em>
</p>
<p>Almost all the newly recruited staff were so young. Possibly because the old ones knew what to expect in this particular school. Whenever the new ones asked the old staff when they saw them one time in the hallway cleaning their desk, they just stared, nodded and smiled. They don't know what to make of it. Being young though, they just shrugged and thought they were being approved by their senior ex-staffs.</p>
<p>
  <em>'So as you all enter your classes today make a list of even the smallest ideas that take to the path of success. And, I am sure we are here to guide you in the same all the way. Respect your parents, Obey your teachers and Believe in yourself. Wish you all a grand and successful year. Welcome you all once again. Thank you. Have a nice day.'</em>
</p>
<p>With that the bell rings, students and the new staffs went inside the building without any questions asked but stopped for a while to looked when they saw the other students just standing near the window looking like they were waiting for something.</p>
<p>Mr. Lancer felt the air shift. Principal Ishiyama stand beside him, preparing herself like he did, then inquired, ''Saw any seniors, William?''</p>
<p>Edward William Lancer spared her a side glance then looked straight ahead before saying "Not a single one''</p>
<p>Both understood what will come soon. They've both been a witness to this pseudo-tradition that every senior in Casper High does every year since the year 2000. Although the previous 2 years has been peaceful. The 1st year it happened, they thought they only skipped a year and became wary of the next. But last year's batch has been peaceful too, so as of right now they are unprepared.</p>
<p>Seeing not a single senior student have always been a warning sign they both knew all too well from past experiences. They just hoped it wouldn't be another impromptu rain and water fight inside the campus.</p><hr/>
<p>Mr. Lancer heard revving engines with a rhythmic blinker from a distance. He looked to his right and there they were. The students they have been waiting for since the very beginning of this day, slowing down to turn left towards the parking lot. Hoping for nothing to happen seems like a joke by now. But still, he hoped for the best.</p>
<p>Lead by a black Hummer with the windows down full of jocks, followed by a pink convertible Bently full of cheerleaders that had both the principal and vice principal worried because of how Paulina Sancherz and Star Thunder sit at the back.</p>
<p>Various cars followed, each containing sets of senior students all on their way to the parking lot. Teachers and students who heard the revving engines of multiple cars went towards the windows to view the parking lot as they saw all cars went in and parked one by one. Students were in awe as well as the teachers. Freshmen students were gushing about the cheerleaders, specially the hot tanned girl sitting beside the pretty blond one that sophomores later informed them were the latina Paulina Sanchez and Star Thunder, respectively, and to be wary and careful around them.</p>
<p>The freshmen thought they couldn't be that bad to be careful around. They looked too much of an air-head and innocent looking to do something. Maybe the jocks protects them or something. So they just shrugged it off , said thanks to the sophomore and continued on.</p>
<p>''What is this Crazy Rich Asians?'', one teacher muttered. Seeing most of the cars were luxury cars. Damn.</p>
<p>''This is America, I can assure you most of those are not Asian'', one teacher in a lab coat responded.</p>
<p>When the last car is properly parked, all engines stopped but no one gets off yet. Everyone held their breath waiting for whatever it is they were all waiting for inside the car.</p>
<p>The moment the Latina got off her car every car doors opened but no one followed her out. Suddenly, whining noise came from the school speakers before music blares loudly for all to hear making the teachers flinch. Some students covered their ears, other students cheered over the loud 'boss music' that most agreed to. Ms. Tetslaff immediately went to the school audio room to see who's behind all the music.</p>
<p>Once the music blared, the hot Latina walked towards in front of the building basking in every student staring at her beauty. At the same time, every single student inside the car came out and walked towards the school with the squad they were in car with. The nerds and geek are feeling too much of it though and looked like they were trying to hard, but the rest looks so cool and powerful and hot making the other students looked at awe.</p>
<p>In the same order that they drove in, they walked inside the school building, behaving, the cheerleaders winking at other students, the jocks fist-bumping and high-fiving their juniors, greeting the teachers as if its the most normal thing in the world.</p>
<p>By the time they all went and get sitted inside their respective classrooms, the music stopped and the seniors acted like nothing happened making Mr. Lancer and Principal Ishiyama wonder what the heck will they do next.</p>
<p>''Principal Ishiyama to the audio please'' the speakers bearing Ms. Tetslaff voice.</p>
<p>That woke the rest of the teachers and the student body up. Making way to their respective classrooms to properly begin class all the while excited for the day to see their seniors one way or another, Mr. Lancer couldn't help but feel like they were in for a long school year.</p>
<p>You could never be more correct, Mr. Lancer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Music Class. That's it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Following Characters aren't mine.<br/>Songs aren't mine either.<br/>Anything bad you found here in this fic is mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the first day of music class and after the formal introduction of each students to their new teacher that introduces himself as Bryan Smith, the teacher decided that they can do whatever they want the whole period.</p><p>But wait. There's a catch to this. At least one should be singing and another constantly playing an instrument, the one playing the instrument doesn't say what song they are playing, and keep on playing until somebody sings the lyrics. </p><p>Somebody raises their hand.</p><p>''Yes, Ms. Thunder?'' inquires Mr. Smith. Already excited, cause he thought his teaching method is working already.</p><p>''Star is just fine, sir!'' responded Star as she discreetly looks at her co-A-Listers who're giving her a thumbs up.</p><p>Mr. Smith, thinking she's just shy and in need of encouragement from her friends, nodded, smiled and waves his and as a gesture to go on. ''Okay then, Star. Is there a question you'd like to ask?''</p><p>Star looks at him and tilted her head a bit,'' Is mayonnaise an instrument?'' <em>'ugh. Nailing the acting so much I'm losing braincells' </em>, Star thought in disdain but shows nothing On her face.</p><p>The few that got the reference laughed wholeheartedly, while the others laughs along having the others explain to them why she asked that.</p><p>Mr. Smith blinked once. Then two more. Looks around before settling her eyes back on Star again, who's now obviously trying not to laugh along with her friends. Then thought,<em>'Well, this'll be fun'. </em>Before responding, ''No, Star, mayonnaise is not an instrument. And before anyone asks Horseradish is not an instrument, either.'' Still smiling, noticing the hands that went down after he finished his sentence.</p><p>After the class calmed down with that little episode, and Dash congratulating Mr. Smith for passing the vibe check, the class started to decide who plays an instrument, what instrument should they use, and who sings. Picking the guitar was a unanimous decision.</p><p>They decided to take turns in both singing and playing the guitar, since only 4 people in the class knew how to play the guitar. They asked the teacher if it's okay to have a duet or a sing-a-long and he said sure as long as everyone participated in any way they can.</p><p>The first one to volunteer to play the guitar is Luke, a chill dude who everyone kinda likes and is okay with. He picked an easy song that everyone probably knows, and started strumming the opening to <em>Party In The USA</em> by <em>Miley Cyrus.</em></p><p>Paulina excitedly sings the intro with her thick accent and one by one every cheerleaders in the room joins in and sang really loud. At the chorus every single students joins in, some waving their hands up and some clapping along the music.</p><p>Dash took the guitar and made eye contact with Kwan. Strumming the strings to the intro of <em>Someone You Loved</em> by<em> Lewis Capaldi</em>, their classmates were surprised by their choice of song. Definitely not what they were expecting from the jocks.</p><p>The beginning started normally, with the other students staring at awe at their classmate, Kwan's, voice. They know he could sing but this is the first time they heard him sing a song like this with Dash at the background. Kwan's voice make Dash's sound okay. Their harmony is great.</p><p>Reaching the chorus, While Kwan is singing the normal lyrics <em>''Somebody to hear, Somebody to know, Somebody to have, Somebody to hold'' </em></p><p>Dash is singing very different lyrics at the background,<em>''Maya-hee, maya-whoo, maya-ho, maya-haha''</em></p><p>Their classmates doesn't know how to react and just kept on staring at the laughing jocks. Before anyone could react, they started singing the chorus of <em>Never Gonna Give You Up </em>by<em> Rick Astley.</em></p><p>They should've really expected it. Really they should've.</p><p>They just got Rick Rolled in real life.</p><p>After having their little fun, Dash passes the guitar to Kwan, who immediately strums A Whole New World from Disney's Aladdin. This time the first one who 'sings' is Dash. Paulina sang <em>Jasmine's</em> part acting every bit in character, not in anyone's surprise, and everyone listens for a while until someone quietly makes monkey noises.</p><p>Everyone turns to look at the source of the noise; and there he is. Tucker Foley. </p><p>Dash, and Paulina didn't stop singing, still trying to feel the song, but glares at Foley in wonder. Kwan is just vibing with his guitar, finding the whole thing funny.</p><p>''What's that supposed to be, Tuck?'', Danny, sitting beside Tucker in a three huddled armchair, asked. </p><p>''I'm doing Abu'', Tucker simply says and keeps on going. The class laugh and supported Foley, riling him up even more. </p><p>Kwan laughed even more and started making wind noises and claimed,''I'm doing magic carpet'', before anyone asked.</p><p>Soon, a lot has been making wind noises to help Kwan. Tucker and Danny even caught Sam making small growling noises, just enough to not get notice. Noticing the two looking at her in surprise, she just uttered,''Rajah'' and they laughed even more.</p><p>Seems like Sam's in the mood for fun too.</p><hr/><p>Sitting in a chair with his feet up the table in the corner of the room, Mr. Smith observed the whole thing. Amused at the development of their impromptu musical. He then started observing each students, noticing the visible groups and cliques between students; but getting along just fine and even having fun in his class. Music bring people together after all. </p><p><em>'Music is the best'</em>, Mr. Smith smiled in bliss.<em>'Teaching will definitely be a piece of cake in this school.' </em>He thought naively, not knowing what is on its way.</p><hr/><p>Mr. Lancer is on his way to his office after making sure no students have been loitering around the school hallway, fire exits, or the janitor's closets.</p><p>He collected 3 detentions for 3 late students, caught a couple playing tonsil hockey at one of the janitor's closet and another one at the stairs against the door on the rooftop.</p><p>It's only the beginning of the year. The first week of the school year.</p><p>'<em>Teenagers and their hormones'</em>. </p><p>Noise from the other side of the hallway suddenly greeted his ears and interrupted his musings.</p><p><em>'Such noise in the morning! What are the teachers doing?! There are other classrooms full of students in this area.' ,</em>fuming in his head as he stormed his way towards the source of the said noise.</p><p>Turning right at the corner, Mr. Lancer is greeted by the music room full of students doing-not studying!</p><p>Without even knocking, cause he knows the knock won't be heard anyway, he opened the door and the some of the students abruptly stop upon noticing him.</p><hr/><p>The students facing the board jumped in surprised and automatically clumped their mouth shut upon seeing Mr. Lancer barged in the classroom.</p><p>Mr. Smith fell out of his chair in panic, trying to make himself look presentable.</p><p>The remaining students who noticed their teacher laughed but stopped upon seeing their vice principal at the door, a seemingly permanent grimaced on his face.</p><p>Their teacher tried to greet their vice principal but got interrupted by a loud ''<em>War of The Worlds! </em>This isn't a free concert keep your voice to a minimum! I can hear your voices from across the hall!''.</p><p>Seeing the veins throbbed on his neck as he yelled at the students only egged the students more.</p><p>''They could hear us? Cool!'', Oh, the sweet summer child Kwan has spoken.</p><p>In which, a certain Dash added,''Yeah! Let's sing louder for them to join!'' </p><p>Their other classmates catching on encourage the thought even more. Having a High School Musical experience in real life seems fun.</p><p>Kwan didn't pass the guitar this time, he just strum the guitar loudly and Dash began 'shouting' the song.</p><hr/><p>Mr. Smith looks at his students in panic because he's fairly new to this school and the vice principal stormed in his room and <em>yelled</em> and mad and the students aren't helping. It's only his first day in this class with this students and he might just get fired.</p><p>Piece of cake his ass.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, other students and teachers hearing the ruckus become curious. The teachers left their charges to their own devices to check up on what the heck is happening, leaving the students freely doing what their want and ended up in front of their classroom doors or windows to get a piece of the action if there is one.</p><p>Though judging by the level of the noise, there probably is.</p><p>As the volume grew, the students peering out and listening recognized the song and being the youth that they are sang along too. The juniors and sophomores, who knows who the song is dedicated too, sang passionately with a lot of feelings.</p><hr/><p>I Think I'm Going Bald.</p><p>They were singing I Think I'm Going Bald by Rush.</p><p>His students decided to sing a song that is oh so painfully obvious for their bald vice principal, whose eye is now twitching.</p><p>Oh he is so going to get fired.</p><p>On his defense, this is music class. So what they're doing <em>is</em> valid.</p><p>Salvation where art thou.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is even worse than the first one lollll</p><p> </p><p>https://vt.tiktok.com/DoMDgk/ -Aladding scene</p><p>https://www.fb.com/100001991883924/posts/3101248569951509/?d=n  -Someone You Loved that my Aunt sent me from FB</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Late night Supermarket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which they subtly helped everyone at school.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha it's been so long. If you're reading this, Thanks and I'm sorry. I know I'm not that good a writer but this is a form of practice ehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful night this time around in Amity Park. The people didn't dare to comment on the sudden peace, afraid they might jinx it.</p><p>A good night sleep without sudden chills and menacing laughter around sounds good.</p><p>
  
</p><p>In a distance, the local pier of Amity Park can be found. The Box Ghost can be seen minding his own business in one of the warehouse near the area. He can be seen levitating boxes and fitting them like legos.</p><p>As he put the last box at the top of the pile, an ice cube passed through his torso coming from behind him. He picked it up as he marvels at its angles and perfectly trimmed sides. Suddenly it melts caused by a glowing green blast coming from somewhere beside his head.</p><p>Annoyed at the fact that his new favorite box has been destroyed, the Box Ghost turned around with rage in his eyes ''<em>BEWARE! </em>Who had the auda-'' </p><p>He didn't even get the chance to finish what he's about to say as he was suddenly sucked by a powerful force towards a thermos.</p><p>''<em>RUDE! </em>This is not how you treat your friends!'', shouted the Box Ghost inside the contraption.</p><p>''Whaaa? Boxy, we were never friends?'', the holder of the container says in confusion.</p><p>''We are now mortal enemies!'', claims the Box Ghost, ignoring what the holder of the container says.</p><p>The holder of the contraption sighs, shut off the lid, picked up the empty drink where the ice cube came from, and walked out of the warehouse.</p><p>Putting a hand on an earpiece as the person put the thermos on a backpack and hopping on a electric skateboard, the person reported to the earpiece, ''I got boxy here in the pier and two ectopi on the way here. I'm on my way back to the Fentons. How'd you guys do?''</p><p>''Just finished playing with Klemper. Hey guys is it safe to eat a snow cone made by ghost?'', answered a slightly cheerful voice from the earpiece.</p><p>''Tuck! <em>Did you eat one?!''</em></p><p>Tucker snorted and says, ''Sam, come on, I'm not <em>stupid. </em>I eat three! too bad I only have maple syrup in my bag. Still tastes good though!''</p><p>Before Sam could get another word, the third member of their trio spoke.</p><p>''You should try them with strawberry and butter next time, Tuck. Had them a lot last summer so I'm pretty sure it's safe, Sam''</p><p>Sam just sighed, shook her head, and turned off the fenton phones. What did she even expect, she should know this by now.</p><p><em>'</em> <em>Speaking of syrup, I ran out of strawberry, blueberry, and chocolate. Hmm I'll  just grab one on the way home'</em></p><hr/><p>After arriving at the Fentons, Sam climbed up to Danny's window that he kept open for nights like this. Going in his room to put the thermos underneath his pillow has been their routine for years now.</p><p><em>'Syrups and maybe some snacks, snacks sounds good', </em>Sam thought while on her way to the supermarket while letting Danny know through the earpiece where she put the thermos this time. It has to be at random places as a precaution, since Jazz isn't there to take care of it until Danny arrives.</p><p>As she walks, she started humming a song that's been stuck inside her head for a while now. It's quite a nice night. Appreciating the scenery while riding in an electric skateboard would put anyone in a good mood. She thought if she should just go to the nearest convenience store but thought against it. They don't always have blueberry after all. She could've just sent someone to buy it for her but a night like this with this mood? <em>'No, sir.</em> <em>I</em><em>'m going on an adventure to the supermarket.'</em></p><p>Turning left instead of the usual right she took to go home, she hears a short static from the fenton phones before hearing Danny, ''Sam?''</p><p>''Just going to pick up some snacks and other stuff. Its an impulse thing. Forgot to tell''</p><p>''Where are you going? The convenience store is on the 3rd street. You could've just told me, Sam. It's like two blocks from here'' Tucker said through the earpiece, while looking at the blinking dots in his PDA.</p><p>''Nah, I just want to go and be random for a bit. I've been falling on a routine lately'', she lamely explained.</p><p>''Sam, you're always random.'', Danny paused and thought for a bit before finally speaking up again, having made a decision. ''Can I join? Needed a new sketchbook and a bunch of folders. I don't really like the idea of asking you both to buy those things just because you guys are near the stores.'', sounding unsure, Danny explained.</p><p>''Yeah, me too! I needed extra syrup. From now on, I'm assigned with Klemper.'', spending extra time with his friends somewhere normal out of the blue sounded nice.</p><p>''Sure. You guys don't need to explain. I don't own the place.'', Sam said, chuckling a bit.</p><p>The two boys don't need to hear anymore and headed towards where Sam's going.</p><p>The thing that Tucker was looking at on his PDA is a program that he built himself with some help from a few people that Sam knew through her Uncle.</p><p>It's a tracking software installed in each of their phones and his PDA. The chip is somewhere in their body not obvious. For Tucker, his glasses, including the extra he has in his bag and at home; Sam's hair ties, including her extras at home and on her wrist; Danny's own hair ties, cause his hair can be pulled back and tied into a small bun or a french braid if he's ever in the mood. Jazz had one too, carefully threaded inside her hairband.</p><p>The chips will automatically activate itself and signals through each others phones the moment they left their own house, and will automatically deactivate itself, 30 mins after arriving at their own house, just to be sure that no one was being followed and suddenly getting kidnapped. Although, Jazz's manually activated through her own voice command or when the chip isn't receiving any brain wave activity from her head. Indicating that she's unconscious. If one of the chips that are with them brakes, it will send an alert through their phones. </p><p>-</p><p>Sam's been chillin at the parking lot for a good 3 mins when Danny arrived followed by Tucker 5 mins later.</p><p>They went inside as they walked and talked about various things. What they would buy, requirements needed for college, news from Jazz, their home life, Tucker craving for more ecto snow cones. Sam automatically went and grab the big cart, knowing full well that one of the two will try to get on it again cause it's fun to watch those two be idiots.</p><p>Even though they know what they came for, they still went through each and every isle like they were taking a stroll through the park making fun of some of the products.</p><p>When they reached the syrup isle, Tucker grabbed what he wanted and also some of Danny's recommended flavors. Sam also went on her own way and grabbed strawberry, blueberry, chocolate, and vanilla. Danny noticed her and asked,'' You wanna try the snow cones too?'' making his eyes turn bright blue. indicating that he's willing to make one right now.</p><p>''Nope. Just remembered I ran out of a few stock in my room when Tuck mentioned it.''She absentmindedly answered as she ponders which brand tastes better for vanilla.</p><p>''You don't know what you're missing out on, Manson!'', Tuck exclaimed while holding another brand of vanilla pointing at her.</p><p>''Don't really want to find out either'', she decided to take whatever Tucker's holding.</p><p>Danny, disappointed, stopped attempting to show off his ice powers and just pushed the cart to go to the next isle.</p><hr/><p>"What the hell are you guys doing?"</p><p>"Dude stop moving and don't let it fall''</p><p>''Danny''</p><p>At the mention of his name, he looks at Sam behind the cart at Tucker's side, pointing to his head.</p><p>"There's a Bounty on your head" </p><p>Sam covered her mouth with her hand while Tucker laughed like a steaming pot, in an attempt to not be too loud.</p><p>Danny just looked at them with a straight face and removed the 12 packed of Bounty tissue on the top of his head.</p><p>"Nice try but weak'', Danny said as he handed the tissue back to Tucker as he composed himself.</p><p>"I don't need that dude. Put it back.'' Tucker said, doing a shooing motion.</p><p>Sam looks at both of them questioningly, "Why are we even on this isle?"</p><p>"We were just following you. What do you mean?'', Danny said looking at her strangely. Tucker looked her way too, while subtly moving to climb up on the cart.</p><p>Sam looked at Danny, bewildered,"I was following you guys too'' she says.</p><p>Suddenly, the cart started trembling and started to tip over. If it wasn't for Danny's and Sam's fast reflexes, their groceries would've fallen. Unfortunately for Tucker, he landed on his back facing upwards.</p><p>"No love for Tucker, huh", he said as he lays still.</p><p>"Is there anything broken?", Danny inquired.</p><p>"aww thanks man. I'm good tho", Seems like Danny card a bit. You a true Bro, Fenton. Tucker thought while standing up.</p><p>"Non of them really fell out of the cart so its all good. The Sodas..." </p><p><em><strong>"Let's put them back",</strong> </em>They all said at the same time.</p><p><em>'I thought he's asking me, but I guess there really is no love for Tuck. Looking at those together while having this thought is not good.'</em>  Tucker concluded.</p><hr/><p>After putting the sodas back and getting new ones, posing and taking pictures in front mirrors and cameras that shows them on sale televisions, they immediately paid for their purchases and hurried outside whilst hoping no one would get that soda and open it immediately at the current time.</p><p>
  <em>Psssssssssch</em>
</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL?!" </p><p><em>A familiar voice. </em>At this moment, Sam had a feeling.</p><p><em>Oh Clockwork, please no. </em>The rumored lovebirds are in sync.</p><p><em>If I don't see them, they don't see me.</em> Nothing's even happening yet but this one's ready to run away.</p><p>''HAHAHA Dash got lucky"</p><p>"It's God's way of saying you should take a bath"</p><p>
  <em>Let him stink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is that what smells in the locker room?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please wash up it's been going on for a week.</em>
</p><p>''I wanna try going to this new route I found earlier on the way here." ← A lie.</p><p>''Sure. I feel like being adventurous tonight too." ← Also, a lie.</p><p>"Yeah same. The way home seems dangerous for some reason tonight." ← aren't you a ghost hunter?</p><p>They went home peacefully that night.</p><hr/><p>At school the next morning, everyone can breathe at peace.</p><p>If asked about that day, everyone will tell you that Dash smells like lavender.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I googled the sfx sodas made.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN:It's bad. I know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>